<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning Tea by FlannelHat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656535">Morning Tea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlannelHat/pseuds/FlannelHat'>FlannelHat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Identity - Fandom, 第五人格 | Identity V (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlannelHat/pseuds/FlannelHat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aesop finds its difficult to sleep while his thoughts keep him wide awake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Norton Campbell | Prospector/Aesop Carl | Embalmer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I haven't wrote in... quite a long time, I hope this is somewhat bearable to read.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aesop was awake during the late hours of the night, when most of the other inhabitants were already looking forward to a night's rest after competing in near life-threatening "games" from dawn to dusk. However, the Embalmer found it difficult to wind down after such stress. His heart was still racing and his mind was still on high alert... Survival games aren't exactly ideal for anyone, but especially not for Aesop. It's not that he feared the afterlife, in fact, he was fully prepared for his life to come to an end. What he did fear, was his own mistakes costing the lives of those who weren't ready to begin their journey. He despised the thought of someone passing before their life had been lived to its fullest, until they experienced all of the wonderful things life had to offer. Because of this, the Embalmer felt entitled to ensure a second chance for all survivors, and when he failed to do so, it was like the weight of the world rested on his shoulders. No lives were yet lost, but because his hands were already stained red by the past, he vowed to wash them clean by protecting his teammates.</p><p>Aesop's inner monologue was interrupted by the sun's light peaking through the curtains. He brought himself to the washroom, cupping his hands with cool water and rubbing his face in circular motions, attempting to shake the look of exhaustion from his eyes. Still in his sleepwear, he made his way to the lower floor of the manor where the kitchen was located. Typically, no other inhabitants were awake at this hour- not even Eli, who always started his day early. This made the unusual trip a little more comfortable for him, considering he preferred to be alone. The Embalmer carefully approached the old wooden stairs, taking each step slowly and lightly to prevent any disturbances. However, to his disdain, the more cautious his movements were, the more the flooring seemed to creak. </p><p>He truly did not want anyone to see him in such a state or see anyone at all for that matter. He preferred to be alone. It wasn't a long trip by any means, but the noise emitting from the stairs made it feel like he was walking on a field of landmines for days on end. When he finally made it to the kitchen, he began brewing some tea. Tea always managed to ease the anxiety that spiked in his chest. He took a seat at the dining table, pulling the glass to his lips and taking a sip. </p><p>"What are you doing here?" an unexpected voice proclaimed from the stairway, startling Aesop enough to the point of choking.</p><p>"I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry."</p><p>"I'm fine." As he turned to meet his surprise visitor, a taller fellow who bore charcoal black hair and an exhausted look on his face stood before him. A few coughs later, Aesop cleared his throat, followed with "Just... Don't sneak up on me like that," stated rather sternly than intended.</p><p>"I'll keep it in mind… did all that noise wake you too?"</p><p>So the creaking stairs did wake someone. Thank goodness the Prospector didn't realize the culprit was right in front of him.</p><p>"Yes, it absolutely did," he responded, trying to brush it off. </p><p>"It was probably that damn Seer, he's always the first one up… Now that I take a closer look at you, you don't look like you've slept at all."</p><p>"That's because I haven't," the Embalmer replied.</p><p>Awkward silence filled the room. Aesop wasn't exactly a conversationalist, and Norton tended to keep to himself. Despite his preference to be alone, he had always been fond of the other survivor because of his hard work and dedication, there was not a single match left without victory when he was participating. If everyone else had already given up, he managed to knock some sense into them and turn the game around completely. Though he could be harsh or distant, he meant well. If anyone were to meet him at a time like this, he wanted it to be the Prospector. </p><p>"You look like the type that thinks too much. What's on your mind?" Norton said, trying to break the ice. He watched as the other's hands began to fidget, his thumb tracing over the other, trying to self-soothe. </p><p>Instead of replying, Aesop sat quietly- unsure as to whether or not he should take this opportunity to unload on the man before him. Sure, he could benefit from it, but he was hesitant. He placed his tea to the side and clasped his hands together, looking down at them and averting his eyes. Before he knew it, his lips began to move on their own. </p><p>"I am just worried about failing the others because of my own incompetence. I worry that I won't be able to give everyone the second chance they rightfully deserve." </p><p>Frankly, Norton was a bit surprised to hear that from the Embalmer, who seemed so independent and evasive. With his social detachment atop of all the time he spent working with corpses, he figured he would be used to it by now. However, he shook the thought away to consider Aesop's feelings more sensibly.</p><p>"I get it. I promised myself I would never let another person die again, not as long as I'm here."</p><p>"Again?" the Embalmer said out of sheer astonishment. "What do you mean?"</p><p>At that moment, the Prospector wished he chose his words more carefully. The eye contact that unnerved Aesop was soon broken. He favored the lack of such, but something about the Prospector piercing his gaze into nothing at all bothered him even more- it was like watching one of his own surrogates sit idly. He became a husk rather than a man.</p><p>"Was this not a subject to be touched upon? My deepest apologies."</p><p> With a deep sigh, he crossed his arms and leaned back into the chair. The liveliness in his eyes had not yet returned.</p><p>"This is about you, not me. Let's stay focused. Plenty of the others are just fine on their own, you should worry about keeping yourself alive."</p><p>The Embalmer continued looking down at his fidgeting palms before muttering the words, "Prioritizing my protection would be useless. It would simply be a waste of time. If… if I am the sacrifice, then maybe the others will have time to escape. "</p><p>"Hey now, don't say that crazy stuff.  Even if you don't want to live for yourself, at least live for the people around you. You can't just give in when the hunter comes for you, if you don't fight for your life, how will you still be able to fight for the others?"</p><p>Norton was now standing from his chair, demonstrating his feelings with a voice slightly amplified. Aesop studied the man's face more intently than ever. His eyes were tired, but filled with an energized compassion that the Embalmer had never seen before. It was a look of concern, mixed with the fiery urge to defend. It was like the dark haired survivor wanted to protect the other from himself. Though he was intimidated, he continued. </p><p>"The others, their resolves are so strong. Much stronger than my own. Aren't people like that much more worthy of life?" He paused. "My successor always told me that... people who have lost all hope should end their journey there. Though I do not hold others to his standards anymore, his words still linger in the back of my mind. I do not have anyone nor anything to live for."</p><p>The Prospector began to collect himself upon hearing the thoughts of the Embalmer. After losing all of his comrades, his career, everything, he also lost the will to keep moving. It's hard to move forward when the past follows close behind like a preying wolf, similar to the corrupt morality of Aesop's successor that clung to his heart. He unclenched his teeth and returned to his chair.</p><p>"... Then live for me, please."</p><p>Norton sheepishly tilted his hat downwards, hiding his face as he turned away from the Embalmer, who was examining him intently. He could've sworn that he saw pearls of tears tracing the edges of his jaw before falling onto the cold tiles of the kitchen floor. Aesop wasn't an expert at comforting others, but he did so in the best way he knew how. He reached out for the other's hand that rested on the table, holding it gently and tracing a digit across the other's palm, just like he did for himself when he was unsettled. He felt Norton flinch at his touch, and slowly pulled away.</p><p>"Oh- Would you like me to stop?</p><p>"... No, sorry... whatever it is you're doing, please keep doing it," he replied with a slight quiver in his voice. </p><p>With caution, he reached for the other's hand once more. Aesop's hands were like porcelain, untouched, delicate, and beautifully pale. In contrast, Norton's were injured and callused- but to the Embalmer, they were beautiful. As Aesop prepared bodies for the afterlife, he always found himself studying their hands the most. It was like they told a story. Hands with many scars likely meant that the lost soul dealt with a lot of vigorous work, those with none at all spoke of purity and self preservation, and those with many blemishes and wrinkles told of old age and wisdom. He was slowly becoming infatuated with all of the unique features on the other's skin, his eyes followed the scars that branched from his fingers passed through his toned forearm, his neck, and ended in Prospector's sullen face. Wishing to see more, Aesop lifted Norton's hat to take a closer look. </p><p>"W..what are you doing?" </p><p>"Your body intrigues me, it's... beautiful."</p><p>Norton's face was painted red, he considered his damaged body to be far from anything 'beautiful.' He never thought he'd hear those words from someone else after the mining incident. He shoved the hand that began to trace his features away.</p><p>"What I did wasn't beautiful, Aesop."</p><p>He shook his head, "Maybe so, but there's so much that can be learned about you with your appearance alone. I find it difficult to understand others at times, but I can see that you have survived something tragic and lived to tell the tale. Though, physical scars were probably not the only thing left behind."</p><p>"These scars aren't some piece of art, it's just a damn reminder of what I did."</p><p>"The past may be ugly, grotesque even. But your recovery, your resilience, is what makes your scars so enticing. Please, do not hide them from me."</p><p>The dark haired man looked down for a bit, replaying the Embalmer's consultation in his head.</p><p>"You're really good with your words, Aesop. It means a lot, really... I'm sorry for being so cold.</p><p>Though his smile was covered by his mask, the Prospector could tell the Embalmer was pleased by the look in his eyes. It was rather endearing to see. </p><p>"That's quite alright. Is there anything I can do for you?"</p><p>The prospector yawned, leaning back into the chair with his arms propping his head up from behind.</p><p>"Well, you've gotten a pretty good look at me, haven't you? I think it'd only be fair if I got to see a little more of you," Norton said, leaning towards the Embalmer, placing his hand gently under his chin and slowly tugging at the cloth that secured the silver haired man's face. "May I?"</p><p>Aesop was shaken, he hadn't revealed himself to anyone in the Manor before, let alone have anyone this close to him. Though he was nervous, he trusted Norton well enough to grant him permission and nodded.</p><p>Norton was in awe. Not a single imperfection was in sight, his skin was smooth. No scars, no scratches… just a pale, slender face with hollow cheeks and gentle but restless eyes didn't dare to look back. He almost looked ashamed. </p><p>"Look at me, please. Your eyes are so… beautiful," Norton said, tracing his fingers across the other's jawline and tilting his head to meet his own. </p><p>"To be honest, I'm still trying to adjust to living in the manor. Everyone seems to have someone they get along with pretty well here. I'd like to have that someday, it gets pretty lonely here on my own. I'm not fond of many of the people here, but I wouldn't mind having you by my side, Aesop." </p><p>The two were inching in closer, lips soon meeting each other. Aesop relaxed, but shortly broke the kiss to find a seat more comfortable- the Prospector's lap. He ran his fingers through Norton's disheveled hair, gaining an instinctive hum of approval as he felt the other grip his thigh. They were intimate. Norton hadn't felt the warmth of another human being since he came to the manor, and Aesop… Well, this was the first time he had the opportunity. </p><p>Norton's hands soon moved from his thighs to his hips, holding his partner in place and exploring his figure. He was so much more delicate, much more elegant and fragile… he took this into consideration when cherishing the other. He wanted nothing more than to protect him, he knew that it was his responsibility from then on to make sure that he was cared for. He trailed the kiss from his lips to his neck, which soon became multiple. Aesop jumped a bit from the foreign affection, but quickly adjusted and accepted. He could feel Norton's breath against his collarbone, sending chills throughout his body and letting out a pitched gasp in response. He clinged to the Prospector, arms around his neck and a head rested on his shoulder. His mind was filled with bliss and couldn't help but close his eyes- he felt so safe, so warm. </p><p>"Aesop, would you like to rest before the match? We still have a few hours... Aesop?"</p><p>Norton lifted the other off his lap and into his arms, only to find that the Embalmer had drifted off into a deep sleep. </p><p>"I guess he beat me to it," he said with a smile, followed by a sigh. He stood from his chair, Aesop still in his arms, and began to carry him to his room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for making it this far, I may make a chapter two if this gets any attention at all. Please let me know if you have any suggestions for improvement!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>